diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Student Council
This is the 'Student Council '''of Westmore Middle School. Its first known elections were held during ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid, where Greg was kicked out of elections for posters based on fabrications on Marty Porter.In the book It's unknown if Marty did win or not but in the Online Version Greg wanted to drop out because the student council meetings happen during recess but he couldn't. People remembered that Marty Porter had head lice so Greg pretended to hope the school could buy uniforms. As a result Musti Patel was elected Treasurer. In The Third Wheel, the original student council wasn't satisfactory since they were missing their meetings and were playing outside when the meeting was held, so they were removed. To replace them, Vice Principal Roy made another election. There were many candidates for president, but only three were known. The three were Bryan Buttsy, Sydney Greene, and Eugene Ellis. Eugene won by promising better quality toilet papers, while on another hand Javan Hill won the treasurer election, Hillary Pine the vice-president, Olivia Davis the secretary and Rowley Jefferson became the social chairperson since he was the only one running for it. After the toilet paper campaign, they started making ideas for getting money to the school. They all kept suggesting different ideas, so Eugene assigned the motocross/wrestling event to Hillary. But when Hillary made a Dance Committee, Eugene and the other guys wanted to change it back. But Mrs. Birch said they need to respect the Student Council opinions. Hillary Pine had invited her friends. Known Members *Eugene Ellis - President *Rowley Jefferson - Social Chairperson *Javan Hill - Treasurer *Hillary Pine - Vice President *Olivia Davis - Secretary *Mrs. Birch - The Teacher of the Council Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online *Diary of a Wimpy Kid *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel Gallery Hillary Pine tells Eugene Ellis about the event planned.jpg|Hillary Pine told Eugene Ellis that she agreed with the idea he had but she told him that the Fundraising Committee had make small changes from his idea which converted into Valentine's Day Dance. Eugene Ellis the President.jpg|Eugene Ellis, the President of the Student Council member. Hillary Pine the Vice President.jpg|Hillary Pine, the Vice President of the Student Council member. Olivia.png|Olivia Davis, the Secretary of the Student Council member. Javan Hill the Treasurer.jpg|Javan Hill, the Treasurer of the Student Council member. Rowley Jefferson the Social Chairperson.jpg|Rowley Jefferson, the Social Chairperson of the Student Council member. He is the only one to run for Social Chairperson. Mrs. Birch the teacher of the Student Council.jpg|Mrs. Birch, the teacher of the Student Council. Trivia *Rowley became the Social Chairperson since he was the only person running for the position. *It is unknown why you can't have more than 3 detentions to run for Student Council. Category:Groups Category:Westmore Middle School Category:Middle School Students Category:The Student Council Category:Miscellaneous Category:Middle School Groups Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid (1st book) Category:The Third Wheel Category:Online Book Category:Rowley Jefferson Category:Middle School Related